Truth is you should lie to me
by Saiph Lestrange
Summary: Porque ellos aprendieron las reglas del juego, mucho antes de que comenzaran los Juegos del Hambre 74. -Traducción- CatoxClove


Bienvenidos a una aventura más, en esta ocasión es una traducción de una historia magnífica que encontré por el sitio y que, gracias a la buena voluntad de su autor, lo tenemos en español para que más lectores puedan tenerlo al alcance.

He traducido, por respeto al autor, sus notas de autoría y mensajes especiales a los lectores, así que sin más, los dejo con _**Truth is, you should lie with me**_.

******. . : : Disclaimer : : . . **Los personajes, el trasfondo y la historia, no me pertenecen, son sólo una traducción del excelente trabajo de _Peaches Naughty Cream_, inspirado en la creación de Suzanne Collins; todo publicado bajo su debida autorización.

* * *

**A/N:** Para todas las fans de Clato por ahí: puedo sentirlas. Este es mi primer fic de Juegos del Hambre. Ví hoy la película, reavivando mi amor por los Tributos Profesionales. Así pues, releí algunas cosas, recordando un Viejo y perdido amor por Clato y escribí esto.

**Advertencia:** Sexo implícito, no descrito. Algo de lenguaje fuerte, algo de violencia, y muchas cosas que no deben dejarse escapar.

**Pairing:** Cato/Clove (Clato)

**A/N 2:** Se hicieron algunas ediciones.

* * *

**_~Lo cierto es, que deber_****_ías acostarte conmigo~_**

Cato estaba seguro de querer apuñalarla desde el momento en que la vio. No matarla, pero al menos, causarle un poco de dolor. Ella andaba por ahí, con el ceño fruncido en, lo que debía admitir, era un rostro hermoso. Quizá es porque le gustan las cosas bellas y furiosas. Son las más divertidas de provocar y poner de vuelta en su lugar. Cuando Trate se acerca a ella para burlarse de la expresión de su cara. "Niñitas" dice con presunción., mientras sus dedos se mueven nerviosamente cerca de su cadera izquierda, "las niñitas no deberían hacer caras como esa".

Seguramente había más de aquella broma, pero es lo único que logra decir antes de que ella lo alcance y le meta su Delgado cuchillo entre las costillas. No es suficiente para matarlo, y a juzgar por su sonrisa torcida, lo hizo intencionalmente. Era una lección que todos alrededor debían aprender. El mensaje, después de todo, no es claro hasta que ella habla bruscamente, mientras saca su pequeño cuchillo de entre las costillas de Trate que ya había caído de lado. "No me hables" gruñe ella, mientras limpia la hoja del cuchillo en la pierna de su pantalón, para después patearle fuertemente el estómago, un acierto que deja tras de sí un cuerpo tembloroso mientras pasa de largo de Cato. Mucha gente se reúne alrededor de Trate, revisando que tan profunda es la herida y si esta es tratable, pero Cato mira lo suficiente como para notar el sádico brillo en los ojos de ella, que lamía vorazmente sus labios. No pudo evitar pensar que si ella quería sangre, él le mostraría, alegremente, cómo es que se ve la suya.

Pronto, él se da cuenta de que la comunicación entre ellos, es distinta de la que tiene con los demás, está cómodo con ello, pero también se da cuenta de que le llevará más tiempo de lo que cree adaptarse y dirigirse a la gente sin apuñalarla. Ella es terriblemente antisocial y él casi puede entenderla, a él tampoco le gusta la gente, pero es importante hacer que tú les gustes a los demás; se pregunta si ella es una más de esos que le toma un tiempo acercarse, pero que son asquerosamente leales una vez que te haz acercado a ello. Él espera que no, ese tipo de gente le molesta.

Él cree que la mejor forma de probarla, sería en el centro de entrenamiento. Es divertido verla practicar con sus cuchillos, la forma casi amorosa con que los maneja. Algunas veces ella pasa la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de la hoja, mirándoles con expresión satisfecha. Le gusta pensar que ella ha grabado especialmente cada cuchillo para, de esta manera saber, cuales son los que ha usado al herir a alguien, recordando así sus historias antes de practicar; principalmente, es por que él hace lo mismo con sus espadas y quizá, estaría un poco menos loco si no fuese el único en hacerlo. Le tienta tanto el sólo observar, mirar y tomar notas, pero cree que eso no le llevará a ningún sitio a corto plazo.

Camina casualmente hacia ella y antes de hablarle, le deja lanzar su cuchillo, dando justo en donde mataría al blanco: la cabeza. _"Eres buena"_, dice, creyendo que halagarla es la mejor forma de evitar que le apuñalen.

Ella ni se inmuta, solo frunce el ceño como si supiera de antemano que él estaba ahí. _"Gracias"_ dice, un poco más suave que la última vez que la escuchó hablar.

No puede evitar provocarla, _"Pero eres pequeña y probablemente apestas en combate mano a mano, o con una espada real"_.

Se gira bruscamente, su cabello siguiendo el movimiento como una brisa, con sus ojos azul obscuro entrecerrados, la boca contraída en una mueca aún más desagradable que el ceño que siempre le acompaña. _"Eres fuerte y talentoso, no lo niego; pero te falta astucia y tu autocontrol es un asco, enfureces rápidamente y tus movimientos se pierden en pura fuerza bruta… no llevaría más de un segundo matarte"._

La sujeta por ambos brazos, empujándola contra el rack de sus cuchillos, no hay una sola muestra de dolor cuando algunos cuchillos le arañan la piel. Él cree que, sin duda, que esa es la primera vez que alguien toma ventaja sobre ella en un buen tiempo. Ella apenas sonríe esta vez, abriendo la boca para fastidiarlo de nuevo; él la tira. _"No tengo tiempo para jugar con niños"_ le escupe. Pero, mientras se aleja, él sabe que tiene los ojos fijos en él y no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho con ello, incluso a pesar del enojo.

_**~¿Qué estás mirando, mi reflejo? No es así como procreamos~**_

Observarla, gradualmente se ha convertido en un hábito: la forma en que su mano está siempre lista cerca del cuchillo, sus ojos en búsqueda constante alrededor de la habitación, escuchando atentamente todo lo que sucede en torno a ella. La única cosa que puede decir que realmente le gusta de ella, es que siempre está buscando pretextos para agredir a otros. Además, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo sería su respuesta si él tomara ventaja de su tamaño, apresándola contra la pared, apuntando a su garganta con la afilada punta de su espada; quizá terminaría usando una hoja sin afilar, algo que hiciera más difícil poder cortarla.

Le gusta verla atacar a los demás, a veces, aburrida de esperar, busca blancos al azar; alguna vez casi se convierte en uno de esos blancos, pero ella sólo "le ignoró" y fue contra el chico que estaba a su lado. Cato sabe que si ella quisiera golpearlo, ya lo habría hecho y que parecería falso si ella intencionalmente cambiara de objetivos cuando, fácilmente, podría haberle clavado un cuchillo en la espalda mientras estuviese distraído. Después de ver caer a su amigo Thisbe en el piso, Cato mira a Clove con las cejas alzadas, ella le dedica una sonrisa torcida con un dedo sobre sus labios, luego le indica a señas que saque el cuchillo de la espalda de Thisbe. Cato se inclina y saca de un tirón el cuchillo, no es uno de los cuchillos de Clove, lo sabe al mirar el filo tan recto del cuchillo.

Levanta nuevamente las cejas y le extiende el cuchillo, es la primera vez que, de hecho, la hace reír. Ella sonríe con desdén al cuchillo, volviendo a ponerse su chaqueta negra, mostrándole a Cato los cuchillos que ahí tiene envainados, son infinitamente superiores al que él sostiene. Él arruga la frente y ella señala hacia un espacio vacío en su colección, después a Thisbe y después al cuchillo; él comprende y limpia el cuchillo en la chaqueta de Thisbe, quitando la ropa del muchacho más joven para revelar un pequeño pero letal cuchillo sujeto a su torso. Ella corre acercándose con un paso tan ligero cuidado que parece estar bailando; jala el cuchillo con facilidad, escupe a Thisbe y arrebata el reemplazo que éste dejó de la mano de Cato. Toma el cuchillo de reemplazo para grabar su nombre en letras cursivas justo bajo las costillas de Thisbe, sujetándole mientras sonríe de forma extraña con los labios torciéndose en éxtasis cada vez que él se queja. Cato la observa en silencio, con la total certeza de que es el único momento en que ella siente algo parecido a la felicidad.

Ella saca su propio cuchillo para grabar otra marca antes de decidir que Thisbe no va a soportarlo, pero no antes de asegurarse de que Cato pudo ver el nombre en el cuchillo: _Viola_. El se pregunta que trampas y significados hay detrás del nombre y la toma del brazo antes de que pueda marcharse _"¿Cuál, exactamente es tu nombre?"_

Ella le sonríe con desdén y él la deja soltar su brazo del agarre después de que ella escupe un _"Clove"_ como respuesta.

**_~Dame algo más, dame afecto; una gran fantasía de odio y sufrimiento~_**

No es sino hasta que ella tiene trece años y él catorce, que realmente la nota; encontrando el nacimiento de la delicada curva de su delgada cintura, cuerpo flexible, sus caderas angulosas y piernas definidas. Aún es muy joven para ser realmente interesante, pero ella es más interesante que muchas chicas de su edad. Probablemente tenga algo que ver con el hábito que tiene de intentar cortar las más delicadas partes de los muchachos cuando la invitan a salir. Le causa gracia su naturaleza violenta, más no ella del todo, hay pequeñas partes que puede tolerar, pero en su totalidad, él termina imaginándola en una cama, o quizá el piso; no precisamente rogando clemencia, sino peleando para recuperar algo de control. A él no le gusta la idea de que sea débil, si va a lastimarla, será mejor que de pelea.

Él cree que se ha superado a sí mismo, aún es gracioso pensar en Clove rota, magullada, ensangrentada y herida, intentando fallidamente recuperar la ventaja. En lo profundo de su mente, sabe que no será ni remotamente tan sencillo como se lo ha imaginado, pero termina ignorando la idea. Ella parece volverse más perversa cada día y él no está seguro de estar en contra de ello.

Finalmente se acerca a ella, después de Dios sabrá cuánto tiempo desde el último intento, en algún punto cercano al ocaso después de la Cosecha de ese año. Ninguno de los dos se ha ofrecido como voluntario; en su distrito deben esperar a l menos hasta los dieciséis para ser voluntarios. Ella ha estado mirando como se oculta el sol en el cielo y sus sangrientos matices con un dejo de admiración en la Mirada. Él camina acercándose a ella, en silencio; ella frunce el ceño al notar su presencia, pero logra ignorarle_. "¿Qué estás viendo Clove?"_ Él sonríe desdeñoso, el tono condescendiente que ha usado la ha hecho enojar; él casi sonríe ante su pequeño momento de autocontrol _"¿y bien?"_

Su boca se estira en una tensa línea y luego asiente al cielo _"Eso"._

"_¿Qué hay con eso?"_, él sonríe con desdén, mientras los labios de ella se tuercen levemente antes de recuperar la línea tensa.

"_La forma en que se oculta… pareciera estar sangrando"_, es lo ultimo que ella dice antes de que su boca se cierre con fuerza y ni siquiera cuando jala hacia atrás su cabeza tirando de la colita de caballo, logra una respuesta de ella. Cato suspira, soltando el cabello y observando la forma en que la cabeza de Clove vuelve a su sitio y ella mueve sus hombros y cuello, porque él se las arregló para hacerlos tronar. Cato está satisfecho de causarle un poco de daño, pero no parece suficiente cuando ella mete las manos en sus bolsillos y se aleja caminando.

**_~Eres una cara bonita, deberías gustarme~_**

A los quince, él consigue que Clove le ponga un cuchillo contra la garganta, empujándolo contra la pared mientras le gruñe. Su vestido está manchado con vino tinto que él le tiró encima a propósito, y dentro del edificio contra el que tiene la espalda, la gente está felizmente ajena a que ella intenta cortarlo. _"¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?"_, bufa ella.

Él le sonríe satisfecho, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo con la forma en que ella se está controlando; debe ser porque parece una muchachita inocente, una imagen totalmente equivocada. _"Fue un accidente"_ responde, disfrutando de la forma en que retrae los labios y le emite gruñidos desde lo profundo de la garganta.

"_¿Debía ser ahora?"_ habla con voz peligrosamente baja y tranquila, y que se joda si él no ama la forma en que pareciera tambalearse en el vacío de una herida fresca. Él en verdad está buscando un sólo pretexto para dejarle una cicatriz en el muslo, una marca tan personal que ni siquiera necesitaría poner su nombre a un lado para que ella, al mirarla, recordara esa noche con un odio abrasador. Ella aún parece inigualable en el momento, pero él también lo es, y ambos están igual de determinados a ser la perdición de la arrogancia del otro.

Él asiente y echa hacia atrás la cabeza a modo de reto; ni siquiera se estremece cuando ella presiona el cuchillo de forma tal que casi le hace sangrar. Lo ha esperado tanto, que de hecho se decepciona cuando la presión cede y el filo del cuchillo desciende hasta su clavícula. Jadea un poco y se obliga a corregirse, mirándola desafiante, retándola a continuar. Ella no le decepciona y con una sonrisa sádica, traza una intrincada y elegante C con la punta de su cuchillo; él ve de reojo el grabado en la hoja del cuchillo: _Viola_. Ella le sonríe satisfecha, lamiendo la sangre del cuchillo antes de ponerlo de vuelta en su funda. Él la mira alejarse, contoneando ligeramente las caderas y riéndose, mientras él quita la sangre de su nueva herida. Ella es lo suficientemente astuta para dejar su marca en un lugar visible, con un mensaje privado: una pequeña nota entre ellos dos.

Al día siguiente, él la sorprende acariciando el filo de su cuchillo y cuando nota el nombre: Viola, sonríe desdeñoso y se acerca a trote. No intenta quitárselo, sólo le inmoviliza la cabeza contra el muro con su mano, le oprime con la rodilla el estómago e inmoviliza el brazo. Él gruñe y ella le dedica una pequeña sonrisa burlona, mientras él casi le corta la circulación al sujetarle la muñeca con la otra mano. _"En serio te gusta ese cuchillo, ¿cierto?"_

Se permite curvar los labios en una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente. _"Deberías sentirte honrado, es la primera vez que Viola corta a alguien"_.

Su voz es suave, juguetona y parece estar tomándole el pelo. Él simplemente la detesta, así que decide morderle el cuello, de lo que después dirá que fue en honor a Enobaria, quien vigilaba el centro de entrenamiento aquel día. La muerde fuertemente, hasta que logra probar su sangre y no la suelta sino hasta sentir que ella gira la muñeca, aflojando el agarre hasta casi liberarse. La deja irse, sonriendo satisfecho ante la mueca de desprecio y la forma casi violenta en que ella se mueve en la necesidad de atacarlo. Él le extiende la sangre del cuello hasta detrás de la oreja describiendo un arco, mientras lame la línea de sangre en la orilla de sus dientes… es amarga y tibia, y cuando finalmente la deja, ella lo tira al piso, haciéndole un primer corte horrendo y brutal, recorriendo desde la cadera hasta el ombligo.

Ella aún tiembla de rabia cuando se levanta para marcharse, pero él la sujeta del tobillo, jalándola hacia el piso, para después golpearla en las costillas, viendo con cierta satisfacción como sisea y se dobla de dolor. Él no cree que aquello deje más que un moretón, pero está seguro de que la imagen durará lo suficiente.

**_~Excítame… quiero que me uses, porque estoy lleno de odio~_**

A lo largo de los años, él ha aprendido que ella no es algo trivial, aún no puede evitar verla apretar los dientes y la forma en que va de un muchacho a otro cada vez que la mira. No es que le guste, o si quiera le interese, sólo quiere que Cato sepa que tiene opciones. Él conoce su juego, después de todo siempre hace la misma estupidez y no es hasta que ella decide tomar la iniciativa que él realmente se cuestiona sobre lo que están haciendo.

Todo va lentamente, primero un cuchillo de advertencia lanzado en su dirección, normalmente uno elegido al azar, hasta que un día le clava a _Viola_ en la parte de atrás de la pierna y él decide vengarse. Él tiene a _Carmen_, su espada, la que ha estado guardando para una ocasión especial; imagina lo que hará Clove y la levanta sujetándola por la garganta. Ella sonríe entre pequeños espasmos por falta de aire y él no puede negar el hecho de que ella disfruta de todo esto quizá aún más que él. Ella le atrapa por la cintura con su pierna, intentando clavarle en la columna el tacón de su zapato, así la dejará ir. Él aprieta el agarre sobre su garganta y ve con fascinación como ella jadea e intenta hacer para atrás la cabeza. Oprime contra su garganta la punta de Carmen y sonríe sádico. _"Creo que te debía un filo virgen, ya que me diste la primera vez de Viola"._

Ella parece un poco sorprendida de que recuerde el nombre del cuchillo, pero se pregunta por qué demonios pensó que podría olvidarlo. Él aligera el agarre lo suficiente para dejarla soltar una risa rasposa. _"¿Estás seguro, rubio?"_, y cambia rápidamente de una fugaz sonrisa a mostrar sus dientes desnudos.

Él saborea cada movimiento de sus caderas, cada intento de su mano sujeta, cada gota de saliva entre sus dientes mientras dibuja una menos elegante y dentada C sobre su clavícula. Ella se niega a rendirse y llorar de dolor, y a él le gusta que pueda manejarlo. Como medida adicional, le clava la rodilla en el estómago y lastima la muñeca que no usa para tirar. Él la suelta y en vez de caer al piso, ella logra mantenerse en pie, le sostiene la mirada, preguntándose que estará planeando hacer. Ella sólo sonríe y lleva uno de sus dedos hasta la herida abierta, quitando un poco de la sangre en ella, para después untarla en el labio inferior de Cato. Él se lame los labios, mientras ella lo deja atrás con esa maldita sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

Se convierte más en una danza cuando ella corre a su alrededor, rodeándolo, insultándolo hasta que la estrella contra la pared, o simplemente le sonríe con satisfacción mientras toca sus cuchillos… las pequeñas cosas que sabe que la llevarán indefinidamente al límite. Las heridas, contusiones y huesos rotos no se intensifican sino hasta que ella cumple quince y se encuentran brevemente en un rango de igualdad de edades. Él se acerca cada vez más a los dieciséis, pero ella apenas ha llegado a los quince y él está decidido a hacerle recordar su cumpleaños.

Todo empieza con ella fastidiándolo sobre las otras chicas de su distrito y como ellas intentan engatusarlo para meterse en su cama. Ella sabe, por supuesto, que a él le importa un carajo que lo hayan intentado, pero él sabe que a ella le gusta que sus comentarios lo molesten, haciéndolo apretar los dientes hasta casi pulverizarlos. Él la ignora en público, ya que todos festejan el día infame en que Clove cumplió quince años.

En cuanto el lugar comienza a vaciarse, Cato la toma por la muñeca y la arrastra hasta su casa. Ella le grita un poco, se las arregla para patearle las costillas, golpearlo en la mandíbula y casi arrancarle un trozo de cuello antes de que estuvieran a mitad de camino. Él la aleja con facilidad, sujetándola por el cuello contra la pared, susurrándole al oído con una voz tan grave que parece un gruñido _"¿Ya eres una mujer?"_

Ella tiembla involuntariamente y él se aleja lo suficiente para verla lamerse los labios, curvados en aquella tortuosa y satisfecha sonrisa suya. _"¿Y qué si lo soy?"_ inquiere a modo de burla.

Aquella broma no le gusta ni un poco, y usa su rodilla para sujetarla contra la pared, ganando el espacio suficiente para quitarle la chamarra y subirle la camiseta hasta las costillas. Hay muchas cicatrices hechas por _Carmen_, algunos moretones que se decoloran y las marcas de heridas más permanentes. Ver su trabajo a lo largo de su cuerpo, como portafolio de arte, le provoca una sonrisa de satisfacción y recorre lentamente algunas de las marcas en la que, en otro tiempo, fuese una piel perfecta. _"Tienes mi nombre escrito por todas partes, es apropiado que eso sea mío también"_.

Ella se ríe de él, clavándole sus pequeñas y afiladas uñas en el pecho a través de la delgada tela de su camiseta. _"¿Sabes, Cato?, puedes ser tan imbécil a veces… hay tantas o más marcas mías sobre ti, y te apuesto seguro que no tendré tu virginidad"._

Él arquea una ceja, inclinándose a murmurarle al oído, _"así que eres virgen"_, le sonríe con desdén y le golpea la mejilla para hacerla fruncir el ceño nuevamente.

Ella lo sorprende enredando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, obligándolo a acercarse para restregarse en él, porque sabía que, para ese momento, él ya estaba jodidamente duro. Él odia que ella decida sorprenderlo. Ella sonríe cándidamente, _"¿no te gustaría averiguarlo?"_, pregunta, susurrándole al oído y lamiéndole la oreja, haciéndolo estremecer esta vez.

Cuando se acerca a besarla, no es un beso suave, ni dulce en ningún sentido. Es violento, el choque de dientes y lenguas; la forma en que la obliga a apartar la cabeza aún sujetándola por la garganta, y ella dejando su mano bajar desde el pecho hasta la orilla de sus pantalones. Él se separa para tomar aire y Clove se hunde en su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza. Cato sabía que, Clove sería de las que muerden.

Ella casi ha rebasado la línea de sus jeans y él aprieta los dientes, siseando, mientras ella muerde el mismo punto en su cuello, para después sonreírle con suficiencia mientras se frota contra él. _"¿Tu casa o la mía?"_, susurra ella, mordiendo con fuerza su oreja. Él casi la golpea y están a punto de caer mientras van de vuelta a la casa de él, están enredados uno en el otro, arañando, lamiendo sangre y dejando violentas huellas en cada lugar que pueden alcanzar.

**_~Quiero que tú me hieras~_**

Es más que un reto y menos que un juego, es una constante lucha de control, dominancia y superioridad sobre el otro. Siempre hay dientes y sangre y a Cato le gusta quizá un poco más de lo que debería. Es un pensamiento desagradable y una sensación aún más molesta cuando despierta por la mañana, para mirar a Clove subiendo por sus caderas esas infantiles braguitas rosas. Es algo que odia de ella, que tenga que lucir tan jodidamente inocente, incluso cuando sabe que, maldita sea, no lo es.

Quizá es porque es el día de la cosecha y ella ha decidido felicitarlo la noche anterior por tener la edad suficiente para ofrecerse voluntario si así lo desea. Por toda respuesta, la ata por las muñecas al poste de la cama y le abre el interior del muslo; mientras él le hace pequeños y ordenados cortes en las caderas, ella se las arregla para soltarse y después inmovilizarlo sobre la cama por la cintura. Él está seguro de que la pequeña luna creciente en sus propias caderas aún está sangrando.

Clove se prepara para ponerse el vestido de ocasiones especiales; un ridículo vestido rosa con holanes que para nada refleja su personalidad. Cato se acerca y la detiene, sujetándole un brazo y arrastrándola hacia el vestidor; ella no intenta liberarse, en vez de ello, sólo le sonríe con sorna. Él rebusca en un cajón hasta encontrar un coordinado de ropa interior de encaje negro, que le pone entre las manos _"Quítate esas estupideces de nenita y usa esto"_. Ella ríe desdeñosa y agrega: _"Alguien está seguro de que tendrá algo que celebrar después de la cosecha"_. Él le devuelve una sonrisa burlona, jala el elástico de la ropa interior y lo deja golpearle la cadera _"sí… me pregunto quién"._

Todo el mundo sabe que, cuando el chico sea llamado, Cato será uno de los muchos voluntarios, también saben que él acabará con los otros voluntarios y peleará por su merecido derecho de ser vencedor. De cualquier modo, en los 74° Juegos del Hambre, Clove es llamada como primer tributo, y cualquier chica de la concurrencia, tiene demasiado miedo de sus habilidades para ofrecerse voluntaria. Nadie sabe quién será el chico, porque Cato es el único que será voluntario este año, nadie más se siente a la par de Clove. El primer pensamiento de Cato al avanzar al escenario a un lado de Clove, es que no quiere que nadie más derrame su sangre: él debe matarla en caso de que deba ser así y a juzgar por la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, sus pensamientos van por la misma línea.

Después de la cosecha, las obligatorias despedidas y felicitaciones, Cato encuentra a Clove esperándole en su habitación en el tren; ella sonríe burlona, como siempre y él está tentado de arrancarle ese vestidito rosa y mutilarlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible antes de dejarle marcas de mordidas por el cuello y los pechos. Ella no le da esa satisfacción, en su lugar, baja el cierre del vestido y lo deja caer al suelo, formando una marea irregular en sus tobillos; él simplemente va por ella, haciéndola caer en su cama, devorando su cuello, mientras las piernas de ella se enredan en su cintura y le echa los brazos al cuello. _"El siguiente vestido debe ser rojo"_, exige él en un bufido.

**_~El asesinato que te señala a diario~_**

Brutus dice a Cato que no puede permitir que la gente sepa que se acuesta con Clove, que si alguien se entera, querrán que ambos interpreten una historia de amor. Cato coincide en que las cosas estarán mejor sin pretender que están locos el uno por el otro, además, no es que en el Distrito 2 ellos estuvieran públicamente involucrados. Aún con ello, Brutus le hace maquillarse las cicatrices, ya que Cato se niega a deshacerse de ellas, no porque a Clove realmente le importe, ya que estos días siempre tiene a _Viola _a mano y ella ama los lienzos en blanco.

Él decide visitar a Clove en su habitación, tomando asiento a su lado sobre el suave colchón, mientras ella cambia los canales de la televisión sin siquiera parecer interesada; ella aún lleva la ropa interior de la cosecha, ya que siempre ha preferido la ropa interior a las pijamas. Ella le mira cautelosa y él casi espera que tire un cuchillo hacia la pared, cerca de su cabeza en vez de pedirle que se largue; ella le sorprende encogiéndose de hombros… él sigue odiando que lo sorprenda, así que decide ser él quien la sorprenda esta vez: "No estoy seguro de querer ser yo quien te mate".

Ella lo mira y se hace un ovillo, de forma tal que sus rodillas rozan con sus pechos: "Eso significa que quieres que viva, o ¿es sólo que nuestro pequeño juego te gusta demasiado como para ponerle fin?". Él se encoge de hombros "Quizá ambas cosas. Me gusta ser el único que te lastime y te corte, pero aún no te quiero muerta; de cualquier modo, si alguien va a matarte, creo que debería ser yo". Ella le sonríe desdeñosa "lo recordaré cuando esté apuntándote con un cuchillo".

La pose de Clove para la entrevista es sarcásticamente dulce y divertida; poco original pero en su lugar; él odia totalmente cómo ella entra con tanta facilidad en personaje, la máscara de una conflictuada, pero igualmente inocente niñita. Él casi puede apostar porque El Capitolio la ama.

**_~La mancha de tu alma que no puedes limpiar~_**

Él no hace nada por evitar que Glimmer se le acerque cuando el entrenamiento con los demás tributos comienza; principalmente, porque ella es tonta, aniñada y frágil e independientemente del hecho de su supuesta fuerza, a él le gustan sus curvas, la sonrisa seductora que le dedica a todo aquel al que mira y muy especialmente, le gusta que Clove la mira cada vez que lanza cuchillos a un objetivo.

Quizá, él proyectó sobre Glimmer un poco de su ira mal dirigida a la situación, empujándola contra la pared y teniendo sexo con ella con tanta rabia que, al terminar, ella ni siquiera era capaz de caminar. Él está decepcionado con la situación en sí: ella no mordió, no rasguñó… sólo puso los ojos en blanco y le dejó servirse a su gusto hasta que la dejó después de hacerla terminar; aún duro y preguntándose qué fue lo que más le hizo molestarse. Aparentemente, ella no tuvo suficiente, ya que continuó rondándolo y reuniéndose con él, dirigiendo miraditas celosas a Clove cada vez que ella se acercaba a Cato para llevárselo. Él vuelve a intentarlo algunos días después, sólo para asegurarse de que Clove se entere.

Él vuelve a su piso a las dos de la madrugada, apestando al perfume de Glimmer, aún con los pantalones a medio bajar sobre sus caderas y sonriendo con suficiencia. Clove le recibe en la puerta y ni siquiera lo deja hablar, cuando ya lo ha empujado contra la pared y le ha clavado su pequeñas uñas afiladas con fuerza en la barbilla. _"¿Fue buena?"_, sisea entre dientes.

Cato ríe, tomándola con una mano por la cintura y haciéndola girar tan rápido que Clove casi pierde el equilibrio, permitiéndole así estrellarla contra la pared, con tal fuerza que ella no puede evitar el siseo de dolor. Ella aún le mira, con las manos recargadas en su pecho, mientras le clava las uñas y va deslizándolas hacia abajo. Él se acerca aún más y cuando las manos de ella alcanzan la orilla de sus pantalones, él hace que caigan del todo, para después apretarse contra ella, mientras baja la cabeza para morderle el cuello. Él la ha levantando antes de que ella pueda darse cuenta y la lanza a la cama antes de que pueda golpearlo en un costado; se lanza sobre ella, sujetándola por las muñecas con una sola mano, manteniéndole las piernas cerradas debajo y usando su mano libre para subirle la camiseta. Ella lo mira, _"entonces, ¿fue buena?"_. Él le da un golpecito al pezón endurecido bajo la camiseta de Clove, _"fue aburrida"._

Esta revelación, la hace dedicarle una sonrisa satisfecha, para después atraparle el cuello entre sus dientes y gruñirle _"no me sorprende"_.

**_~Escupimos la cruz, tal como fuimos entrenados~_**

Glimmer intenta encontrar una manera de tener bajo su control a Cato y él le deja creer que tiene una oportunidad. Clove aún la apuñala con la Mirada, pero ahora que sabe que Cato se consiguió un juguete sexual, le gusta marcarle la piel pequeños recordatorios de pertenencia.

Una noche, ella saca a _Viola,_ y le talla su nombre en la cadera, justo arriba de la línea de sus boxers; él no le da mucha importancia y la gira hasta quedar arriba de ella sobre la cama. Luchan por el cuchillo y por primera vez, ella le grita. Él la aprisiona violentamente, manteniéndola quieta debajo suyo, para después escribir con letras temblorosas su propio nombre sobre la línea de sus bragas rosas. Ella trata de liberarse, pateándolo y gritando abiertamente por primera vez, él la calla poniéndole una mano en la boca y después, aburrido, bajando su mano hasta apretarle la garganta. Ella finalmente se relaja, para gruñir y arquearse cuando él la aferra más fuerte. Él le sonríe satisfecho, fascinado, _"Estás jodidamente loca"_; ella se lame los labios, levanta las caderas y se lanza sobre él.

Él se levanta y corre hasta su habitación, puede escucharla quejándose detrás, pero está decidido a traer a una vieja amiga a este juego. Saca a _Carmen_ y vuelve, subiendo a saltos en la cama, para quedar arrodillado; Clove ríe, se endereza y después se pone en cuatro patas, gateando hacia él. La punta de _Carmen_ se apoya en la garganta de Clove, obligándola con un movimiento a levantarse hasta quedar de rodillas, aún más pequeña que él y sigue dirigiéndola hasta quedar tendida en la cama. Cato sonríe nuevamente _"¿recuerdas esto?"_

Él va deslizándole la punta de la espada por el cuerpo, utilizándola para bajar un poco sus bragas; ella se estremece al contacto del acero y puede ver ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Cato presiona lo suficiente para hacerle un pinchazo y volver el camino andado hasta su garganta, manteniendo a _Carmen_ apoyada mientras se inclina a besarla; respira con pesadez y sus pupilas están dilatadas de excitación. Con cuidado pone a _Carmen_ a un lado, para después arrancarle las bragas con los dientes.

**_~Encaramos el dolor y nos deshacemos de él~_**

Dejan de acostarse algunas noches antes de los Juegos, quizá por mantener ese sentido de pureza antes de que los envíen a la masacre… o algo parecido. En realidad, es más que comienzan a prepararse para el momento en que tengan que darse la espalda mutuamente, para enfrentar cara a cara el día para el que se habían estado preparando desde que eran más jóvenes. Para Cato no hay duda en que él tendrá que matarla, aunque no está totalmente seguro de pensar en ello; a pesar de que sabe que no va a permitir que nadie la lastime demasiado, porque él no quiere que nadie le arruine el momento de su pelea final, dejando huella del trabajo de alguien más sobre ella. Él sabe que piensan igual, que ella quiere ser la primera y la última persona en derrotarlo.

No es sino hasta el día anterior a los Juegos en que vuelven a encontrarse, y a pesar de que deberían estar descansando, él se queda un poco más tarde entrenando y ella se ocupa en afilar a _Viola; _él sabe que Clove extrañará ese cuchillo en la arena… cree que en algún momento los vigilantes lo pondrán en un paquete para ella. Clove está en el sofá de la sala, él cree que quizá puedan jugar un poco antes de que tengan que dejar el piso; ella viste el coordinado de encaje negro que usó en la cosecha, lo hace sólo para él y él no puede evitar una minúscula sonrisa mientras salta sobre ella, en el sofá.

**_~Ver a través de tí, eso es lo que quiero~_**

Él puede apostar que a ella está ansiosa por poner sus manos en la mochila llena de cuchillos de la Cornucopia. Ella se relame los labios, con las manos en movimiento a sus costados, preparada para correr, sudando en anticipación. Él en serio desea ir primero tras el Chico Amoroso, pero tiene la corazonada de que la chica, Katniss, irá tras él. Clove fue, de hecho, quien dijo que, probablemente, necesitarían al Chico Amoroso para encontrarla, y a Cato en realidad no le importa, hay muchísima carne fresca alrededor. Aún así, mientras ve a Clove prácticamente escurrirse hacia los cuchillos, no puede evitar esa vieja necesidad de hacerla caer.

Los Juegos comienzan y todos ellos corren por armas; la masacre comienza antes de que realmente tengan la oportunidad de notar lo que sucede; él termina apuñalando a uno de los chicos del Distrito 5, y Clove le lanza una daga al niño cojo del distrito 9, haciéndole escupir sangre sobre la cara de Katniss. Cato ríe mientras Katniss huye en shock y se encuentra a sí mismo conteniendo la respiración cuando Clove apunta a la Chica en Llamas. Katniss se las arregla para bloquear usando la mochila que le arrebató al cojo y consigue escapar. Obviamente Clove quiere seguirla y en vez de hacerlo, se gira para sonreír perversamente a Cato; él sabe que ella quiere ser quien mate a Katniss… cree que podría dejar que lo hiciera.

Incluso, cuando más tarde acorralan a Katniss en el árbol y Glimmer y Clove dicen a Cato que la haga bajar, él sabe que si logra tirarla de esa rama, tendrá que hacerse a un lado para dejarle camino a Clove. El Chico Amoroso sugiere esperar a que baje y parece una buena idea; permanecen despiertos hasta tarde, con Glimmer pegada a Cato, mirándole con expresión de cachorrito, mientras Clove les ignora abiertamente, jugando con sus cuchillos. Cato la mira un momento, mientras Glimmer se mueve y pretende dormir, ambos comparten una sonrisa de entendimiento. Ella estira el cuello de su camiseta, mostrando la C cicatrizada como si fuse un trofeo; él hace lo mismo y cuando Glimmer pregunta cómo se hizo esa marca, él se encoge de hombros, diciéndole que no es de su maldita incumbencia, porque en realidad, aunque ella es sensual, en realidad lo irrita.

El siguiente día, cuando Katniss les tira el nido de rastrevíspulas encima y Glimmer grita pidiendo ayuda, Cato la deja en el piso, mientras Clove lo toma de la mano para escaper. Él se sorprende de no sentirse totalmente culpable, sino, en realidad, aliviado de que fuse Clove que tomara su mano, porque ella fue muy rápida para encontrar el río y usar las hojas en las heridas.

**_~Podría confiar en tí… si tan sólo siguieras con vida~_**

_"¡Cato! ¡Cato! ¡Cato!"_

Él la escucha gritando, mientras corre para alcanzarla, pensando cómo tan sólo algunas horas antes, supieron que ambos podían ganar. Fue feliz a su forma, porque significaba que deberían aguantar sólo un poco más.

"¡_Cato!_"

Él aprieta los dientes, pensando en debió haber ido con ella, habría sido divertido verla jugar con Katniss, ese había sido su primer pensamiento, pero ahora se pregunta si será capaz de llegar a tiempo.

Cuando finalmente llega, Thresh ya le ha aplastado el cráneo con una piedra y Cato, sorprendido, grita dolorosamente su nombre, mientras alcanza su cuerpo tirado en el piso. La acuna entre sus brazos, el brillo de sus ojos ya se ha ido, mientras todos los rasgos que la hacían Clove van hundiéndose… ya está fuera de su alcance, aún respira, pero ha dejado de ser la chica que entro con él en la arena, la que cortaba gente por dirigirle la palabra… la que fue la primera sangre en _Carmen_. Sabe que pronto comenzará a llorar cuando se escucha suplicándole que se que de con él, no hay ninguna reacción en sus ojos cuando lo mira, un vago recuerdo de la chica que solía ser. Él nota que sus ojos son azul media noche, y está seguro de que, si logra salir de aquello con vida, esos ojos estarán presentes en sus pesadillas.

Él se inclina sobre el pequeño rostro, cubriéndolo para que las cámaras no puedan captar las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos; las limpia con la chamarra antes de que puedan ser vistas, y pasa sus dedos sobre la C en su clavícula una última vez antes de ir a cazar a Thresh.

* * *

**A/N:** Amo Los Juegos del Hambre, pero también los odio, porque algunos personajes épicos murieron. Debería escribir sobre Foxface también, pero aún necesito tiempo para darle forma. Me gusta pensar en Cato y Clove como un par de sadistas sanguinarios, no sé por qué, pero creo que es lo suyo.

¿Más Clato? Yo creo que sí, quizá en algún AU la siguiente ocasión…

* * *

De nuevo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al leerlo e ir traduciendo sus significados.

Hasta otra.

_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._


End file.
